kagome's loss
by bob the cactus
Summary: After a terrible tragedy, how will Kagome cope with the emptyness in her life?
1. Kagome's pov

**Kagome's loss**

**Kagome's POV: Chapter 1**

"Ah… it's such a beautiful day." I said peacefully, turning to smile at Inuyasha, who in turn, turned a little bit pink. "And we have such a nice view, too!" Sango agreed, lounging on her stomach and playing with Kirara. "Yes, it is lucky for us we found such a lovely ass- I mean camp." Miroku said, noticeably eyeing Sango's defenseless backside. Sango turned, noticed his gaze, and quickly sat up straight. Miroku frowned. I sighed again, this time for different reason, and sat up. "It's about time we had lunch. You guys hungry?" "You bet!" Inuyasha and Shippou said enthusiastically. I giggled. "Well of course you two are hungry. You're always hungry!" Inuyasha frowned for a second. "Well, not alwa-" he began, but his stomach interrupted with a loud growl. He grinned apologetically. "...you win." I laughed again, and went to go make the Ramen. I got all my materials from my overstuffed yellow backpack. 'Portable microwave, timer, bowls, chopsticks, and of course, Ramen.' I thought to myself. I started humming as I made the food. 'Geez, I really am in a good mood today!' It surprised me, because it had been a while since I had been this happy. We were always so busy chasing demons and jewel shard rumors; we never seemed to get a chance to just enjoy ourselves. But for once, we'd finally got the perfect chance. We were camping out near the edge of a cliff. Close enough to enjoy the scenery, far enough so we wouldn't roll off in our sleep. It was perfect.

I finished making the Ramen, and was just about to pour it into separate bowls, when I heard an enraged yell from Inuyasha. I frowned. How could anyone fight on a day like this? I finished with the Ramen and quickly walked back to the slightly more vacant campsite. "Where are Shippou and Inuyasha?" I wondered aloud. Sango shrugged. "Inuyasha started chasing Shippou after Shippou whispered something in his ear. We didn't hear what he said, but it obviously made him mad because he turned red in three seconds flat and started yelling at Shippou." 'Hmmm, I wonder what Shippou could have said...' I thought to myself. Miroku cleared his throat. "...Um, Kagome? The Ramen?" I came back to earth with a crash. "What? Oh, yeah huh! Sorry you guys." I set their bowls and chopsticks in front of them and set the other two bowls down for Shippou and Inuyasha. Then the three of us started to eat. We were quiet, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippou. A few minutes later, we heard a loud crashing, stomping someone coming through the dense bushes and mumbling angrily to himself. "-he-_ever-_grumble_-_something-like-that-again,-I'll-" Inuyasha stuck his head through the bushes and quickly stopped talking. We looked at him expectantly. "Will what?" I asked calmly. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. "Well, you know I wouldn't really hurt him, I just, well _he_... oh, just forget it. Can I eat now?" "Yeah, come eat." I said, somewhat less brightly than when I offered food before. But my cheerful mood came back when Inuyasha started eating his Ramen so fast he choked on it. I laughed so hard I almost choked along with him, and started whacking him really hard on the back. He finally coughed and started breathing again. After breathing hard for a couple moments, he looked up to see that Miroku and Sango were giving him looks. "What!?" He snapped. "Shouldn't you thank Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked pointedly. Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pink. "Well I... I was _going _to, but if you're just gonna stare at me, then..." Miroku and Sango quickly started eating again, glancing up every few seconds. Inuyasha glared at them, and then looked at me. For some reason, I could feel myself blushing a little. "Thanks." He mumbled. "...you're welcome." I replied.

* * *

After we finished eating, we decided to go look for Shippou. Inuyasha could have easily found him, but he decided he wasn't going to help us, proclaiming that he wanted an apology from Shippou first. We decided to ignore the fact that Shippou couldn't very well give Inuyasha his apology until he was found. Instead, we went and looked for him ourselves. We couldn't find him, so we decided to let him come back when he was ready. Besides, I had a sneaking suspicion that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, insisting he was old enough to stay up with the rest of us. So we headed back to the campsite. There wasn't much to do, since we weren't hungry anymore, and there weren't any demons attacking us, so we just sat around and looked at the scenery again. It was pretty uneventful until Miroku got bored and groped Sango. Sango, of course, jumped up and started chasing him around, trying to slap him. It started getting interesting when Miroku ran too close to the cliff and pulled a tight curve, which of course Sango had to follow. However, she tripped, and almost fell off. She started teetering back and forth, losing her balance. Of course Miroku noticed this, and ran back to Sango. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in to him. She sighed in relief and collapsed against him. Suddenly, they both looked up at each other and turned red. Then they started stammering and they pulled away from each other. Inuyasha and I started laughing. Sango and Miroku just looked at us with embarrassed grins on their faces. They came back and sat down, glancing sideways at each other every few minutes, and whenever they caught each other's eyes, they blushed and looked away.

A few uneventful hours later, there was nothing to do again. "I'm bored." I said, for the tenth time. "Unless you can think of something to do, deal with it!" Inuyasha snapped for the tenth time. "...You know, I never though I'd say this, but I'm actually starting to miss all the demon attacks we usually get." I threw back at him. Sango gave me a look. I threw up my hands. "Okay, okay, I don't. There's just _nothing _to _do_!" Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Apparently everyone else heard it too, cause we all turned to get a better look. rustle There it was again! "What was that?" Sango whispered. I shrugged, but kept silent. Suddenly, it attacked. But it zoomed out of the bushes so fast, we couldn't see it move! "What the-" Inuyasha started, before having the wind knocked out of him by... nothing? There was nothing there!! Inuyasha fell over backwards, narrowly missing an upturned bowl. "Inuyasha!" I cried. I ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" "Fine." He said quickly. "But I'll be better once I get that bastard-" Suddenly, Sango screamed. She had been thrown into the air, and was heading straight towards the edge of the cliff. Thinking fast, Miroku opened the wind tunnel, and closed it when Sango started hurtling back to him. He then caught her. …Or more like she slammed into his gut and knocked him over. "Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly. "Yeah, fine." I heard Miroku grumble, getting to his feet. I tried to locate the demon (or whatever it was) before it attacked again. Suddenly, I got a strange feeling, halfway between a chill and a shock. "It has a jewel shard!" I cried instinctively. "What?" Sango asked, turning to look at me. "Figures." Inuyasha muttered. "Bet it's Kouga." I glared at him. "Kouga may be fast, but he's not **that** fast. Besides, the thing looked black, or at least dark." Inuyasha gave up accusing Kouga, and nodded. I squinted toward the area where I thought I'd felt the jewel shard. Suddenly… "Inuyasha, look out!" To late. The thing slammed into Inuyasha, and I got a swift glance of gleaming, blood-stained fangs- Inuyasha's blood. Next thing I knew, Inuyasha was on the ground, holding his upper arm and biting his lip. "Are you okay?" I called. He didn't answer. He was glaring at wherever he thought the demon had disappeared to with an expression of pure malevolence. He had it under control, for the time being. But I didn't know whether or not those fangs were poisonous. He could be hurt! I looked around for my backpack. 'I need a bow, some arrows…' I thought urgently. "Ahah!" I cried, sprinting over to my weapon. Unfortunately, my backpack had somehow been thrown to the edge of the cliff, so I'd have to be careful. I gingerly made my way to my backpack, and managed to pick it up without being klutzy. I stood up, and was about to run back to Inuyasha and the demon, but the demon got to me first. "Kagome, watch out!" Sango cried, to late. I would have fallen for sure, but somehow Inuyasha was right there to help me. He shoved me hard to the side, out of the way of falling. However…

"INUYASHA!!" I screamed.

"_**Kag**om_e…"

I watched him plummet, wanting to do something, anything, but knowing that I couldn't. My whole body was paralyzed, in shock. 'Dear God, let him be okay.' I thought as hard as I could. And he probably would have been, too. If it weren't for that stalagmite. The sound of someone being impaled and Inuyasha's resounding cry of pain was more than I could bear. I was crying and screaming his name. I couldn't even hear myself. I saw the pool of blood around Inuyasha expand, and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my body and mind go numb as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, probably at least an hour later. I sat up, and winced. I'd been lying on rock. Not smart. I turned to Miroku to ask what happened. However, in doing so I saw the look on his face, and Sango's. And suddenly, it all came back. The demon, the jewel shard, the cliff…" "Inuyasha." I whispered, and broke into a new wave of tears. 


	2. Inuyasha's pov

**My Loss**

**Inuyasha's pov: Chapter 1**

"Why you revolting little toddler!" I roared, up and chasing Shippou in an instant. No way was he getting away with that! "Shippou!" I said threateningly, tearing through the bushes. 'Damn!' I thought angrily. 'This forest has too strong of a smell. I can't find him!' I cursed under my breath. He'd already known! "Why you little maggot! Get your butt back here or I swear I'm gonna hurt you!" I growled, tried to remind myself that Shippou wasn't my enemy, and headed back to the campsite. The scent of freshly made Ramen tickled my sensitive nose. This made me considerably more content as I started walking a little faster. However, seeing a bit of a certain kitsune's torn clothing made me remember Shippou, and I was set to grumbling again. "Can't-believe-him-such-a-grumble-moron-if-he-_ever-_grumble_-_something-like-that-again-I'll-" but I stopped grumbling when I stuck my head through the bushes, and noticed the rest of the group staring at me. I began to feel guilty when Kagome glared accusingly at me. "Will what?" She asked, too calm. I frowned uncomfortably. "Well, you know I wouldn't really hurt him, I just, well _he_..." I noticed the Ramen they were all eating, and the smell teased my nose again. "…Oh, just forget it. Can I eat now?" Kagome sighed. She looked hesitant. "…Yeah, come eat." I sighed gratefully and dropped down beside her. I picked up my bowl of steaming hot ramen and started eating it as fast as I could. However, that was apparently _to_ fast, because I started choking. I coughed and started to feel faint. I tried to say Kagome's name, but she noticed me anyway. And she started _laughing_ at me! I couldn't believe her! But she whacked me on the back and helped me swallow the rest of my food, and anyway, she was in a good mood again, so I forgave her for it. I sat for a moment breathing hard. Deciding I should thank Kagome, I looked up. …however, Miroku and Sango were staring at me. "What!?" I snapped, embarrassed. "Shouldn't you thank Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked pointedly. I stared at him. I couldn't believe it! They really thought that low of me, that I would let Kagome practically save my life without so much as a 'thank you'!! I felt myself blushing as I replied. "Well I…I was _going_ to, but if you're just gonna stare at me, then…" Miroku and Sango quickly turned back to their food, trying to sneak in a glance every three or four seconds. I glared at them, then turned to thank Kagome. I noticed she was blushing, and it confused me a little. 'What's she so embarrassed about?' I wondered. "…thanks." I mumbled, glad that I wasn't blushing so much anymore. "…you're welcome." She replied, more softly than I expected.

"Inuyasha, we're gonna go try to find Shippou. Are you coming?" Sango asked. It was about an hour later, after we'd finished eating. "No, I don't want to come. I want an apology from him first." I snapped back. Sango shrugged. "OK." Everyone else went to look for Shippou, leaving me alone. It didn't take me very long to get bored. "Shoulda gone with them…" I mumbled. Then my eyes landed on Kagome's knapsack. I quickly glanced around nervously, then lunged for the pack. I searched through it eagerly; I was always curious about what Kagome could possibly keep that she would find so heavy. "Clothes, books, a stick, boring boring boring." Then my eyes landed on a smaller book than the rest. It had a soft red cover, and it had a small square piece of metal on it, which I decided was a lock. 'Hmmm… must be important…' I glanced around again, then picked the lock with my claw until I heard its tiny click. Heart hammering unnaturally, I very slowly started to open it. I got as far as 'Dear Diary' when… "-Bet he's asleep anyway, he's been so tired lately… I mean, I've been telling him to-" Kagome's voice! I quickly grabbed everything and shoved it back in Kagome's bag, zipped it back up, and threw myself into a sitting position. Kagome in the lead, they came through the bushes. "Hey you. Long time no see." Kagome joked. I tried to smile. "Eh heh heh… yeah." She looked at me kinda funny, but then turned and continued to talk to Sango. Miroku turned to me and grinned, pointing to the slap mark on his face. I sighed, grateful for a conversation topic other than my near-death experience. (Because of course, Kagome would have killed me.)

* * *

After we finished our separate conversations, we got bored. So we just sat around and looked at the scenery. I was about ready to get up and do something; but Miroku got there first. However, his idea of something interesting to do was to reach over and grab Sango's butt. So of course Sango tried to slap him again. But Miroku was too quick for her. He jumped up and started running. Needing revenge, Sango leapt up and chased after him. They went around in circles for awhile, making me kinda dizzy, until Miroku decided to run along the side of the cliff. Sango ran after him, but she tripped and started teetering back and forth with a terrified look on her face. I was about to jump up and catch her, but Miroku caught sight of her and ran to her first. He grabbed her waist, the first thing within reached, and pulled her in. Sango, obviously not thinking about who was holding her, collapsed against him. After standing nearly paralyzed for about ten seconds, they looked up at each other. Blushing madly, they moved away from each other as quick as they could, spluttering their explanations. I burst out laughing at exactly the same time Kagome had a giggle fit. Miroku and Sango just kinda looked at us, obviously really embarrassed. They came to sit down (No one noticed Miroku give me a very small wink) , glancing awkwardly at each other every few seconds; and whenever they caught the others eyes, they blushed and looked away.

* * *

A while later we were bored as heck again, and there wasn't much to do. "…I'm bored…" Kagome mumbled, for at least the 10th time. Her having jolted me out of my thoughts of diaries and near death escapes; she startled me into being cruel. "Unless you can think of something to do, deal with it!" For one passing instant she looked hurt, than it changed to anger. "…You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually starting to miss all the demon attacks we usually get." Kagome replied spitefully. I stared at her. "y- ..." I was about to say, 'Yeah, well, you aren't the one who has to do the fighting, now are you?' But Sango had already given her a look. Kagome threw up her hands in frustration. "Okay, okay I don't. There's just _nothing_ to _do!_" I was so desperate I was about to jump up and start tickling her, or _something_, but suddenly- rustle everyone was instantly silent as we turned to face the bushes the noise was coming from. rustle "What's that?" Sango whispered. I saw Kagome shrug, but she had the sense to keep her mouth shut. I was about to smile when- "What the- oof!" Something slammed into me with such force it knocked me over. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. I looked up- but nothing was there! "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to me and helped me up; she put her arm around my waist and steadied me. "Are you okay?" She asked, quickly scanning my eyes. I nodded. "Fine." I said gruffly. "But I'll be better once I get that bastard-" "Ahhh!!" I turned quickly to see Sango flying through the air – heading straight for the edge of the cliff. Kagome gasped – however, Miroku was quick when protecting Sango. He uncovered the wind tunnel and pulled her toward her on the current. He covered it again and caught Sango – or rather, Sango knocked him down and fell on top off him. "Are you alright?" She asked sheepishly. "Yeah, fine." He mumbled as he stood up again. (I was shocked he hadn't tried to grope her) I turned to Kagome and noticed her staring around. Suddenly she got _that look_ on her face. "It has a jewel shard!" She shouted, obviously surprised. However, I wasn't so easily impressed. We knew someone with a jewel shard that wanted revenge on me… "What?" Sango asked, surprised as well. "Figures. Bet its Kouga." Kagome frowned at me. "Kouga may be fast, but he's not **that** fast. Besides, that thing looked black, or at least dark." Point taken, I nodded my defeat. I noticed Kagome searching for the demon again, so I started looking around too, when- "Inuyasha look out!" The last thing I heard before being tackled to the ground again; this time feeling the sharp fangs of the beast sink into my arm. I bit my lip and lay on the ground for a moment, feeling the heat of anger pulsing through me, and my blood spilling out of me. I faintly heard Kagome's voice, but I wasn't paying attention to her now. I stood up and examined the place where I smelled the demon. I stared at the same spot for what seemed like a while, not aware of what was going on around me, when suddenly… It sprang! It was heading for… Kagome!? I sprang as well and followed it. "Kagome, watch out!" Sango screamed, trying to warn her, but it was too late. The demon was about a foot from her when I was there, shoving her to the side, taking the blow myself… and I felt a sensation… it would have been wonderful, had it not meant my death. 


End file.
